Opposites Attract
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Draco realizes that while opposites may attract, they don't last. One-Shot.


**Title:** Opposites Attract  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Ron/Draco, Ron/Neville  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Language, Sexual Situations, Angst, Slight Domestic Violence, Infidelity  
**Note: **This was written in response to lIkEaSiR's Paramour Challenge, but I really wanted to write something like this anyway. I love writing break-ups and infidelity stories. I tried to make the characters as in-character as possible, so hopefully, I didn't do too badly. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

XXX

_"The hottest love has the coldest end"-_Socrates

They were never supposed to be. Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were polar opposites. It was what brought them together and tore them apart. Fire and Ice; Hot and Cold; Light and Dark; Yin and Yang. Their differences and stubborn personalities made the relationship passionate. Whether they were fighting or making love, there was always enough passion to burn a thousand suns. They couldn't do anything in a balanced way. It was always one extreme or the other. They either loved each other or they hated each other. Their fights were terrifying for other people to witness with harsh words and low blows being dealt on both sides and teetering on the verge of violence. One would push the other or slam them up against the wall. But they always made up afterwards and their make-up sex was so hot that it was hard to handle. They had good times, but they were always equaled by the bad.

So Draco really shouldn't have been surprised to walk in on Ron shagging Neville one Friday night, yet he still was. Ron hadn't even been subtle about it. He'd picked the same place that he and Draco used to meet every night-the Astronomy tower. Draco had only walked up there to think, but what he found was his lover screwing another man-Neville Longbottom. The boy had been an idiot since day one. Sure, he'd grown up and gotten a lot better looking, but this was still Neville they were talking about. Ron didn't even try to look sorry. He just pulled up his pants as Neville left the two of them alone to 'talk'. It took all of Draco's strength not to curse him before he walked out of the door, but his attention was focused on Ron. The redhead's hair was tousled and messy and he looked flushed and sweaty. Draco crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Before Ron could even answer, Draco was running towards him and punched him across the face. He'd never actually hit the other boy before, but the anger was pulsating through him and his adrenaline was pumping. How dare he cheat on him? Draco had done nothing to deserve it. That no-good, two-timing, asshole; So much for being a Gryffindor. Ron just stood back and shook his head, which caught Draco completely off guard. He was expecting to be yelled at, maybe even hit back, but not this. Not indifference. That was worse than any insult or punch Ron could have thrown at him. "This is why I did this. I'm so tired of this up-and-down relationship. I'm tired of always fighting. It's not worth it. I'm leaving you for Neville. I'm done, Draco." His voice was even and serious, and Draco felt like hitting him again. He just wanted to get Ron upset. At least if Ron was upset, then Draco still meant something to him, because indifference meant he didn't care anymore, and Draco could not accept that.

"You can't leave me. What, you think Neville is going to be better for you?" He laughed cruelly. "You're a coward. Instead of trying to work things out, you just leave." He spat the words out venomously and Ron seemed sad. "Draco, there is nothing to work on. I'm sorry." He walked out of the room and Draco had the urge to kill him. His anger was blaring as he threw a crystal ball against the wall. It shattered and Draco picked up another one and threw it. He picked up everything he could and smashed it, and then he tipped over every piece of furniture that was too big to throw. He destroyed the room before finally sinking to the floor against the wall. The anger was gone, just like that, and all he felt was heartache. The tears began to fall as he sobbed into his legs. He should have known better. He was such a fool to think he could make it work with Ron. They were too different. Opposites may attract, but they don't last.

XXX

**A/N:** So what did you think? Poor Draco. Sorry. Please Review!


End file.
